clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Eagle Artillery
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Eagle Artillery has nearly unlimited range and targets tough enemies with exploding shells. However, it won't activate until a large amount of troops have been deployed." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Eagle Artillery is a very powerful defense that has a range that covers almost the entire map but has a blind spot similar to the Mortar and the Multi Mortar. It is unlocked at Town Hall level 11. **Like the X-Bow and Inferno Tower, it needs to be loaded to work. Loading is free and takes place automatically after the player logs in; the Eagle Artillery will eventually be depleted of ammo and become unloaded if it is not loaded by the player. **During a defense, the Eagle Artillery remains dormant at the start, and activates only after a large number of housing spaces worth of troops have been deployed. The Eagle Artillery will light its eyes at first after 150 housing spaces worth of troops and will activate at 180 housing spaces worth of troops for level 1 and 2. The housing space requirement to active the Eagle Artillery increases to 200 at level 3. ***When the Eagle Artillery is ready to fire, the eagle head slides down to the front of the structure to reveal a hexagon shaped barrel with bright light pulsing around it. ***Heroes and Spells that have been deployed regardless of level, will count towards the housing space needed to activate the Artillery. Each Hero is worth 25 troop housing spaces, and each Spell housing space is worth 5 troop housing spaces. ***Each Siege Machine counts as 1 troop housing space towards this number. Clan Castle troops do not count towards this number, but any reinforcement spells count the normal amount. (?) ***Activating the Archer Queen's or Barbarian King's ability will not add more troop spaces. Units that spawn subtroops, whether upon death such as the Golem, or periodically such as the Witch when spawning Skeletons, does not add more spaces. Dropping a Skeleton Spell only adds the spell's equivalent worth of 5 troop housing spaces, the Skeletons don't add more spaces; similarly dropping a Clone Spell only adds the spell's equivalent worth of 15 troop housing spaces, the cloned troops don't add more spaces. **It fires a volley of three successive shots at regular 10 second intervals. Each shot is able to deal devastating splash damage (in a very small radius) to the unit it targeted with extremely small splash damage (in a big radius and knocks back smaller troops) to the units near its target. ***The shockwave damage also affects the main target, so effectively the Eagle Artillery does slightly more than its stated damage per hit to its main target. The total damage per hit onto the main target is simply the sum of the damage per hit and the shockwave damage. **The Eagle Artillery targets according to a "heat map" or "hitpoint map". In other words, it targets the area with the largest density of hitpoints. ***The Eagle Artillery places a marker on the unit it's targeting, and the quicker the moving spots move, the closer the shots are. These markers lock onto units and will follow them as they move, unless they move into the Eagle Artillery's blind spot or out of range, in which case the targeting marker and shots land at the edge of the artillery's range. ***Unlike other defenses, the Eagle Artillery recalculates its targets each volley. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **Place this defense in a place where its blind spot is covered, like a Mortar. Remember that it will only activate and begin to attack when a certain amount of troops are deployed, so keep it near the middle. This is so that by the time enemy troops start to enter your base, it will be in action. **Try to centralize the Eagle Artillery so troops cannot get to it easily as it does more damage. In an anti three star base, centralizing the Eagle Artillery is more important than protecting the Town Hall. *'Offensive Strategy' **Use freeze spells to stop the Eagle Artillery from shooting your units. You have to freeze it when it is about to shoot, not during its 10 second intervals, nor after the missiles are already in the sky. **The Grand Warden's ability can be used to tank one volley of shots from the Eagle Artillery for any units inside his proximity. Use this when units are going into the core of the base. **You can use the Jump Spell to have melee troops destroy the Eagle Artillery quickly. **An Eagle Artillery can be destroyed by 5 level 7 Lightning Spells and two level 4 Earthquake Spells, but this isn't recommended as these spells comprise almost a full complement of Spells, leaving only one Dark Spell for the rest of the attack. **Don’t place all your troops in one area. Eagle Artilleries still do have splash damage and will take out any hordes of Balloons or Minions. **Bat Spells are effective against Eagle Artilleries. They will target the eagle artillery and fly over any walls blocking its way. A swarm of them will enter the blind spot and wreck havoc against it. Be wary of Wizard Towers and Inferno Towers (in multi-target mode) placed near the Eagle Artillery, else the bats die off possibly leaving it undamaged. **When the Eagle Artillery is in the process of locking onto the Archer Queen, you can use her ability to prevent it from locking on, and force it to spend time to retarget. However, if the Eagle has already started to fire, using the ability will not prevent the shots from hitting your Queen for massive damage. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 1, the Eagle Artillery appears to be an eagle head on an iron podium, with hard iron feather-like decorations near where the shoulders would be, connected with chains to the front side plate. It appears to be made out of iron, rock and gold. The top of the base has red carpet, on the corner it has some support with a spike protruding and the side has metal plates that bolted down with brass pentagonal bolts. When activated the eagle head slide forward with its eyes light up and the artillery behind the head slides up, which make one of the spike on the artillery visible. **At level 2, the ring and plate surrounding the shoulders, the chains, around the red carpet, the side plates of the base, the spike from the corner support and around the muzzle of the artillery changes from iron to gold. The side plates now have spikes instead of pentagonal bolts and the corner supports become larger. **At level 3, the Eagle Artillery is now encased in metal plating that surrounds the perimeter of the base, the top of the base now have dark blue carpet, the corner support has been replace by extra tall and thick plating with pentagonal bolt and the side plates now connects to the carpet covering only the first layer of the base. Metal used on the base has a slight bluish hue. The chains are replaced with black wire connecting to the front which is now an electric coil. The parts between the golden ring and plate on the shoulders are now replaced with black metal and the wings themselves gain a golden tip. **At level 4, the "feathers" of the eagle head become longer, and a blue arrow shape is added to the top of the head. The gold plate underneath the head becomes smaller, and the carpet underneath becomes solid and light blue. The bolt-like plate on the shoulder changes to a pale blue, and pale blue tubes connect from the shoulder plate to the front. The corners supports become larger and now have large spikes. Purple is added to the bottom of the base and black metal pillars appear on each side of the podium. ---- *'Trivia' **The Eagle Artillery was added in the 10th December, 2015 update as part of the Town Hall 11 Update. **At ClashCon 2015, the sneak peek of the Eagle Artillery was shown to fire a yellow beam into the sky that drops onto enemy targets. However, that has since been changed into a volley of three consecutive shots of orange artillery shells. **The total area covered by the Eagle Artillery is approximately 7,700 tiles - more than 12 times the area covered by a ground-mode X-Bow and more than three times the area of your village. **The Eagle Artillery is the only defense in the Home Village whose in-game statistics use "damage per hit" rather than "damage per second" (several defenses in the Builder Base, such as the Double Cannon, as well as the geared-up Cannon and Mortar show both "damage per hit" and "damage per second"). However, many players think that the Mortar should be changed to share this property. **There is an achievement for destroying a certain amount of Eagle Artilleries called Anti-Artillery. **The Eagle Artillery uses the Cannon's sound effect when tapped, but has its unique sound effect when placed. **The Eagle Artillery is currently the only defense in the game which has an animation for when it is activated, while other defenses simply begin to shoot when enemy troops come in range. **The Eagle Artilery used to deal 3x damage to Golems. *90 individual shots. Each volley comes in three shots, but it's possible to fire only the first one or two shots in a volley. ru:Орлиная Артиллерия de:Adlerartillerie es:Águila de Artilleria fr:Aigle artilleur Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Home Village